


Cigarettes, Tattoos and Broadway

by Micks_snickers



Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: 1995, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Richie's guitar is called trashmouth, Swearing, band au, drummer Eddie, guitarist/singer Richie, lots of fluff, set in New York, the band is called The Losers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micks_snickers/pseuds/Micks_snickers
Summary: It's 1995 in New York City, Richie, Eddie, Bill and Bev are a popular club band with two albums under their belt and a third well on the way. The story details band life but also life as a small band in a big city





	1. Stage lights and love bites

The roar of the crowd was deafening, it could be heard all the way from backstage

Eddie was laying on the couch and was seruptiosously checking out his boyfriend Richie's ass. Bill, Bev, Richie and Eddie had been in a band since 1988 and their first album was released in 1989 with the second coming out in 1992 and next week they were going into the studio to record a third. They were appropriately called The Losers

Mike Hanlon who was a close friend to all and the bands manager walked into the dressing room

"Alright guys it's show time" he smiled

The band all stood up and followed the 6,6 black man down the corridor before walking onto the stage and were immediately engulfed in the noise of the crowd and the many stage lights. Eddie took his seat behind his 8 piece yellow and gold DW drum set, Richie picked up his mint green fender stratocaster which he had appropriately titled "trashmouth", Bill picked up his maroon epiphone les Paul and Bev picked up her yellow fender p bass.

Richie approached the microphone considering he was the lead singer, he angled the microphone on the stand and started to talk

"Sup fuckers" he yelled 

The audience screamed in response 

"We're very happy to be here on Broadway tonight" he said "we'd like to start the ball rolling this evening with a little song called Bad Attitude"

The crowd screamed once more as Eddie counted the band in with his drumsticks, the band launched into the heavy intro to the song and the audience went wild, after half a minute Richie approached the microphone and started to sing.

The frontmans voice was gravely but beautiful, like a mix between Bruce Springsteen and Peter Criss. Eddie absolutely loved watching and hearing his boyfriend sing, playing drums behind him was an added bonus as he got to stare at his ass for the whole hour and fifty five minutes.

After performing fourteen songs, Eddie got up from behind his drum kit and sat on a stool at the front of the stage with a microphone in his hand. This was a new part of the show, Eddie would be left alone on stage whilst he sang to a prerecorded instrumental backing track.

"This is a song from our upcoming album" he said before starting to sing

The song was a power balled similar to Against All Odds by Phil Collins and Beth by KISS, Eddie's voice suited it perfectly, as he was singing the 5,9 man could see his boyfriend watching him with tears running down his face, Eddie smiled and kept singing.

After the song finished the others walked back onstage and everyone resumed their places, Richie spoke to the crowd for the final time

"Thank you Brooklyn for being such a wonderful audience" he said "so I'd better introduce the band. ON THE BASS THE FEIRY REDHEAD HERSELF BEVERLY MARSH, ON RYTHM GUITAR MR BILL DENBROUGH AND ON THE DRUMS HE IS THE ANGEL WITH A VOICE LIKE HEAVEN MY BEAUTIFUL BOYFRIEND MR EDDIE KASPBRAK"

Eddie blushed as the audience cheered for him

"And of course yours truly Richie Tozier on lead guitar and vocals"

The band bowed before launching into yet another heavy rock song which featured one of Richies famous loud, fast and dangerous guitar solos. At the end of the song the band walked offstage and waved.

It had been a hell of a night.

~

Eddie landed on his and Richie's pillow covered double bed, his taller boyfriend crawled on top of him and attacked him with a barrage of hungry kisses.

"You were so great tonight eds" Richie said kissing and sucking on his boyfriends neck

"You too Chee" 

Richie peeled both of the boys clothes off and lay on his back and started waggling his very large penis indicating he wanted Eddie. The brunette crawled over to him and wrapped his hand at the base of his better halfs cock and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"Ooohhh fuck eds" Richie moaned

Eddie bobbed his head up and down Richie's penis thoroughly enjoying it. After a few minutes Richie picked the petite boy up and turned him around so he was on all fours

"Spread your legs for me spaghetti"

Eddie did as he was told

Richie stuck his tongue up Eddie's ass and started to swirl it around for a few seconds, he then pulled it out and wet his fingers before slowly one by one inserting them into his partners anus and thrusting them in and out.

This caused a moan from Eddie that sent all feeling straight to Richie's cock, the auburn haired boy slapped his boyfriends ass before spitting on his hand, wrapping it around his penis and pushing himself into Eddie's waiting hole.

"Mmm fuck Richie your so big"

"Yeah and it's all for you"

Richie began to thrust in and out starting off slow but gradually building up speed, the faster he got the more his boyfriend moaned causing him to go faster, deeper and harder.

Very quickly Richie was ruthlessly fucking Eddie, causing the small man to moan and shriek in pleasure

"Rich I'm close" Eddie said "I'm so fucking close"

"That's right baby cum, cum for me"

Eddie pumped himself a few times before cumming into his hand, Richie thrust in and out a few more times before hitting Eddie's prostate and cumming deep inside of him and collapsing down on the bed beside him.

Eddie lay down and held Richie's hand before cuddling up to him as his lanky boyfriend engulfed him in a large and comforting hug

"That was so so good Chee" Eddie said breathless 

"Fuck yeah it was" Richie replied "my cute little Eddie bear"

Eddie blushed, he hated when people called him that but for some reason he loved when Richie did it, there's a lot of things Eddie only likes when Richie does them (himself included)

"I love you Chee" Eddie said

"I love you too bunny" Richie replied

The two men fell asleep holding each other, they were so in love with and devoted to each other

Nothing in this world could keep them apart


	2. Wake up in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie share a cute moment in the morning

As the sun spilled in through the curtains and shone upon the face of a sleeping Eddie Kaspbrak, he was awoken by the light

Eddie sat up in bed and looked at the sleeping face of his boyfriend, Eddie admired the raven haired boys face and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek

He climbed out of bed and walked over to the bay window, Eddie sat down on the couch pressed against the window and looked out to New York, the city he loved

Since he was a child Eddie had always dreamed of coming here and getting away from his overbearing mother, he looked down at his two shoulder tattoos and smiled his mother would absolutely hate them

At the top of his left arm Eddie had a portrait tattoo of his hero Peter Criss from the cover of his 1978 solo album, and at the top of his right arm he had a tattoo of a blue rose which was his favourite flower

Richie loved his boyfriends tattoos, he also had a few of his own that Eddie absolutely adored, the two boys were perfect for each other there was not a thing that one did not love about the other and they had been practically attached at the hip since an early age

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Eddie's waiste and he felt a pair of lips press softly against his neck, Richie had arisen

"Mornin" spaghetti the lanky man said in between kisses

"Morning Chee" Eddie giggled

"How did my precious baby sleep?" Richie asks holding him a bit tighter

"Very well"

"Good, because you deserve to have a good rest my sweet"

The shorter man smiled as his boyfriend rested his head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent, Richie was completely obsessed with Eddie and everything about him he always put the brown haired boy on a pedestal and practically worshipped him

"Richie?" 

"Yes my love?"

"Why do you love me so much?"

Richie looked directly into Eddie's eyes and smiled softly at him

"Because your perfect Eddie, you are the boy I've always dreamt about you were always the one for me, there was no one else. I've known that for a long time"

Eddie smiled widely and enveloped his partner in a tight and loving hug, Richie picked him up and carried him back the bed laying him down in it and lying on top of him

The two men held each other close and tight not wanting to let each other go, they had a love like no other

"I love you Rich" Eddie whispered

"I love you too Eddie bear" Richie replied "so so much"

Richie rolled onto his side and Eddie snuggled up closer to him "I'm only your Eddie bear" he said

Richie squeezed him tight "yes only mine to have and to hold, my pretty little Eddie bear" he kissed the top of his partners head

They had stuff to do but decided it would have to wait until later, for now they were going to hold each other and feel the warmth of their favourite human

The warmth of their soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope your enjoying this work so far, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated


	3. Midday rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Bill enjoy some time together before band rehearsal

Bill opened his eyes a crack and looked up at the wall in question was sat up next to him.

"Hi beautiful" Stan said

Bill smiled and looked at his boyfriend "hi Stanny"

Bill cuddled up closely to Stan as the dark haired boy laced his fingers through Bill's hair. They lay in silence like this for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Did you sleep well my sweet Stanny?"

Stan blushed "yes my dear Bill, how about you?"

"I slept great"

"Good"

The two boys shared a kiss and Bill's hands travelled down to Stan's crotch and he started to gently massage it

"Billy" Stan moaned into his lovers mouth

"Want me to take care of you my bird boy?"

Stan nodded eagerly and flipped over onto his stomach and slightly raised his ass up. Bill spread Stan's cheeks and stuck a thumb between them

"Someone's still loose from last night"

Stan moaned as Bill pushed his now hard penis in between his boyfriends round, plump cheeks. Bill thrust his hips back and forth going as deep as he could causing both men to moan loudly in sync.

Bill tightly gripped Stan's hips as he viscously pounded him and made him scream, both men moved in sync deriving maximum pleasure from each other 

"I'm gonna cum Stanny, gonna cum in your pretty little ass"

"Do it daddy do it"

Bill slammed himself inside of Stan once more and came deep in his ass, he collapsed beside him and gazed into his eyes, Stan buried his face into the crook of Bill's neck as his stockier partner wrapped his arms around him 

"I love you Billy" Stan whispered as he gently nibbled Bill's earlobe

"I love you too bird boy" Bill said squeezing his ass "so much"

~

Two hours later

The back of SIR sound studios in downtown New York erupted with noise, The Losers were practicing the songs for their new album and wanted to make sure it was perfect, Richie stopped playing half way through a song and turned to look at Bill

"What?" Bill asked

"Wanna do two solos for this song big Bill?" He asks "I think it would make the song better"

Bill nods "sure"

The two worked out two solos whilst Beverly walked over to Eddie after having noticed his neck was covered in big purple and blue bruises

"Did you get fucking mauled on your way over here?" She asked

Eddie blushed "n-no" 

"It wouldn't happen to be a creature named Richie would it?"

Eddie turned an even darker shade of red, he looked like a tomato

Bev giggled and walked back over to her spot as Richie and Bill returned to theirs, they launched into the song again and accommodated Bill's guitar solo as well as Richie's and slid straight into the next one.

After playing for about three hours the band decided to take a break, they settled upon going to a nearby Burger King and called Mike, Stan and Ben to come join them. Ben had been in the band as the original rhythm guitarist with Bill playing background guitar, he'd recorded the first album with them before Bev gave birth to their two children and Ben the gentleman that he is decided he'd leave the band and raise them so Bev could continue on.

"Hey Bevvy lets get Benny boy back in the band" Richie said

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I miss ole haystack"

"I'll talk to him, we'll have to find someone to take care of the kids but I'll talk to him"

The four linked arms as they turned the corner, the future looked bright and they felt good about themselves 

Good about the band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but I've not been in a very good place the last two weeks so it may take some time between chapters. As always comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
